The present invention relates to methods for playing a casino game in the nature of poker using one or more decks of conventional playing cards.
Poker is a popular game throughout the world. It combines principles of card games known for centuries in Europe but in its present form it is distinctly of American origin. There are numerous forms of Poker and the main divisions are: Draw Poker, in which all of a player""s cards are unknown to his opponents and Stud Poker, in which some of the player""s cards are face up and others face down. Within the above two broad categories numerous variations exist with xe2x80x9cHoldemxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cTexas Holdemxe2x80x9d being a popular example. In xe2x80x9cHoldemxe2x80x9d each player makes an ante wager and is dealt two cards face down. After a betting interval three communal cards are dealt face up. A second betting interval follows and the dealer then turns up the fourth communal card. Another betting round follows after which the dealer turns up the final communal card and a final betting round occurs and the player with the highest Poker ranked hand assembled from their own cards and the five communal cards wins the pot.
In modern casinos the game of Poker takes one of three forms: live or cardroom Poker where players compete against one another but the games are controlled and supervised by a house dealer who removes a house levy either in the form of a participation fee or as a percentage of winning hands; electronic video machines offering various forms of Poker; and Poker played as a xe2x80x9cbankers gamexe2x80x9d either where the game involves players in contest with the dealer""s hand or where the object is for the players to obtain a hand based on hierarchical Poker rankings. In both versions of Banker games the house enjoys a favorable advantage based on a paytable that is structured in such a way that the pay-offs are not based on the true mathematical odds, or rules of play so structured that the house has a favorable edge.
The growth in casinos has prompted the introduction of new games and variations to established games. Numerous patents have been granted in this particular field. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,836,553 and 4,948,134 (Suttle et al.) a casino type Poker game is disclosed in which players each play against a dealer (a banked game). If a player wins, he receives a bonus payment depending on the Poker rank of his hand. Various patents disclose casino type games where for example a standard deck is modified, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,551 (Stravinsky) where cards are dealt from two standard decks of fifty two cards plus eighteen special cards; U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,444 (Nguyen) discloses a deck of cards consisting of thirty two cards; U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,128 (Hesse et al.) discloses a casino game where cards are assigned certain values and the object is to hit a total 9 in total count or value.
Various other patents disclose further variations to traditional forms of Poker. Sklansky U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,025 discloses a modification of Texas Holdem whereby players do not compete against one another and whereby players have the opportunity to select their two card hand from a plurality of hands dealt face-up. Breeding U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,430 discloses a Poker banker game in which the players place three bets at the outset but as the game unfolds the players are given the option of withdrawing two of their wagers. Potter et al U.S. Pat No. 5,494,295 disclose an invention which provides a method whereby a plurality of hand ranking rules can be utilized within a single type wagering game.
It is to be noted that Poker in casinos (excluding video style machines) takes two distinct forms and method of operation; cardroom Poker where players compete against one another and banking type Poker games where players do not compete against one another but against the house either in terms of competing with a dealer or where there is no dealer hand and the object is to reach certain winning combinations.
With reference to some popular Poker game variations, there are known Poker game variations such as Caribbean Stud and Let It Ride where players try to obtain a hand which results in a pay off based upon a predetermined schedule of winning hands as well, for at least Caribbean Stud, as against the dealer. While these game appeal to novice and occasional players, it is believed that such games do not appeal to serious card room players. Serious players prefer games such as Texas Hold""em, Omaha, and Stud Poker, e.g. 7-card Stud where players play against one another to win a pot.
There is a need for a game method where players both compete against one another to win an assembled pot and against the house, e.g. to obtain a hand winning hand as determined by a predetermined schedule of winning hands and where they have the opportunity to receive bonus payments by achieving certain winning Poker hands/combinations.
With reference to electronic, video casino games the prior art discloses a number of Poker type games. Video Draw Poker is the most widely played of such games. In Video Draw Poker, a player places a wager of 1-5 units and a hand of five cards composed of electronically produced visual representation are displayed on a monitor. The player has the option of discarding some or all of the cards and receiving replacements which are selected by the machine""s processor from memory. If the player""s hand corresponds to one of the hands based on Poker ranking he wins the corresponding award displayed on the paytable. The award is multiplied by the number of units bet. Video Draw Poker appears in a progressive jackpot formxe2x80x94a player qualifies for the progressive jackpot provided he wagers the maximum number of units permissible (usually 5).
There is a need for an electronic Poker game which combines the aspects of card room Poker where players vie against one another to win a pot and where players also try to assemble a winning hand as determined by a predetermined schedule of winning hands to be paid by the house (casino).
There is therefor provided according to the present invention a device and method for playing a game which increases the opportunity for the player to increase their wagering during play, which provides the player with opportunities to win an aggregated pot and/or to obtain a pay off for assembling any one of a predetermined schedule of winning hands and which provides means for funding and awarding a jackpot. It is an object of the invention to provide a game which will appeal to cardroom Poker players. The method can be practiced in a live, table game format, over the Internet or by use of a device.
Accordingly, the method is provided for playing a casino game between a plurality of players using playing cards which includes each participating player making a pot wager and a first outcome or xe2x80x9cantexe2x80x9d wager. All pot wagers made during the play of a hand or round of the game are aggregated to form a pot which is vied for by the participants of the hand. Cards are presented to each player or participant as by dealing seven cards to each player according to any one of the following grouped game dealing sequences, with betting intervals or rounds after each dealing sequence,
1. (a) 2 cards face up, one card face down to each player,
(b) 3 community cards face up to be shared by all players, and
(c) 1 card to each player face up,
2. (a) 2 cards face down, 1 card face up to each player,
(b) 3 cards face up to each player, and
(c) 1 card face down to each player,
3. (a) 2 cards face down, 1 card face up to each player,
(b) 2 community cards face up to be shared by all players, and
(c) 1 card face up, 1 card face down to each player, or
4. (a) 2 cards face down, 1 card face up to each player,
(b) 2 cards face down to each player, and
(c) 2 community cards, dealt one face up and one face down.
5. (a) 2 cards face down, 1 card face up to each player,
(b) 2 cards face up to each player, and
(c) 1 card face up, 1 card face down to each player,
In all of the above examples a betting interval can occur between each dealing step. Regardless of the sequence of presentment, each player""s final hand is determined by the highest ranking five card hand according to the rules of Poker.
During the sequences for presenting cards, each player has at least one opportunity to raise, i.e. increase, their pot wager. If any one player decided to raise, all other players must match (i.e. xe2x80x9cSeexe2x80x9d) the wagers to remain a participant for the pot. If a player decides not to see a raise wager, they are no longer a participant for the pot but remain a participant for a pay off. based upon the outcome of their hand. Multiple opportunities may be provided for players to raise their pot wagers during the dealing sequence.
After all hands have been presented, the rankings of the players hands are compared inter se and the player with the highest ranking final hand declared the winner of the pot. If two or more players tie for the highest ranking hand, the pot may be split equally among those players or carried over to the next hand. Before awarding the pot, according top one embodiment of the game where the game is hosted by a casino, the casino exacts a levy on the pot to provide a profit for hosting the game. According to another embodiment, the casino participates as a player and any profit to the casino is obtained by the casino winning pots.
In addition to awarding the pot based upon comparing the ranking of player""s hands inter se, the ranking of each player""s final hand is compared to a pre-established schedule of winning hands and if the player has a winning hand ranking, the casino or host paying the player. If the player does not have a winning hand, the player""s outcome wager is lost. A schedule of winning hands may be as below:
The game may also provide for a jackpot funded by a levy on the pot. The jackpot or portions thereof may be awarded based upon the ranking of a player""s hand, e.g. a Royal Flush, or based upon a bad beat or big beat outcome. A bad beat is where a player has a high ranking hand, e.g. full house, and loses to a player with a higher ranker hand, e.g. a four-of-a-kind. A big beat jackpot, according to the present invention is a condition where a player has the highest ranking hand and another player having a predetermined hand combination. In a condition of a bad beat or a big beat, the player with the bad beat losing outcome or big beat winning outcome, is awarded a portion of the progressive jackpot with the other player receiving another, lesser portion. Other players at the table or participating on the hand may also receive an award.